The Why of Fai
by Demon Fayre
Summary: The group takes a small break between worlds, but when Mokona senses a faint trace of the feather, things begin to get weird. Very weird indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ A New World

"I swear your landings are getting worse," Kurogane grumbled, squirming under the dog pile they had landed in yet again.

"I'm sorry," Sakura cried, quickly leaping up and dusting herself off.

Fai smiled, holding a hand out to help Kurogane up. They stared about them at the close set trees. Mokona zoomed down from a branch to settle on Syaoran's shoulder as they crashed through the dense forest. The trees suddenly parted, showering them in lavish daylight.

"Ahh, so this is our new world?" Fai sighed, staring around them at the gently swaying fields of wild flowers. A short distance away a waterfall splashed into a crystal clear pond sparkling under the branches of tall willow trees. Mountains, capped in snow, peeked over the horizon as they stretched to touch the clouds. "I must say, I rather like it here."

"Mokona too!"

Syaoran nodded, smiling at Sakura who lifted her face to the warm sun. "It's so calm here," she sighed as Mokona bounced into her arms.

"Well?" Kurogane asked impatiently, "Is there a feather here or not?"

"Aww, we just got here."

"Come on you little fur ball. That's your job, right? So, is there or not?"

"Kurgi," Fai chuckled, grabbing his arm, "don't be in such a rush. Let's relax for a while. After all, this seems like a rather nice place and we've been working so hard lately. I'm sure we could all use a rest."

"Yeah!" Mokona agreed.

"How about it, Princess?" Syaoran asked. "Do you mind if we take a break from searching?"

"I don't mind at all," Sakura giggled. "It'll be ok, Kurogane. After all, you guys fought so hard in the last world for my feather. You should rest."

"And Mokona too!"

"Yes, and you," she laughed.

"Let's go over by the pond," Syaoran suggested, leading the way. "We can relax in the shade."

"At least tell us if you sense the feather," Kurogane muttered as they got closer.

"Mokona always tells you, silly."

Sakura delicately sat at the edge of the water, removing her shoes and wiggling her toes in the coolness. Syaoran sat beside her, laughing as she playfully splashed her feet back and forth.

Fai smiled, leaning against the tree that Kurogane sat under. "There's nothing like young love to warm the heart."

"Don't start getting all sentimental on me," Kurogane growled, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and shutting his eyes.

"Surely you've felt that pang of the heart before, right Kuro?"

He shrugged, eyebrows narrowing. "Why don't you ever pick on anyone else?"

"Because it's not as much fun," Fai smiled, jumping back as Kurogane threw a pine cone at him. "Aww somebody's cranky."

Kurogane yawned, placing his arms behind his head, "Go bother someone else for a while, ok?"

~~ooOoo~~

Sakura woke some time later as the sound of laughter filled the air. She rose, walking to the water's edge where the boys were wading in the clear pool, Mokona bouncing between them like a furry beach ball. Smiling, she sank onto the warm sand at the water's edge, tucking her legs under her as she lifted a handful of damp sand.

Before long she had two tall towers before her. Syaoran splashed his way over to her, plunking down beside her as she carved a simple design onto the ground around them with a stick.

"Those look like the ruins," he stated, watching her work.

"They're always there in the background of my memories," she replied softly, sketching random swirls into the sand. "I know they must be important. I just can't remember why."

Syaoran sighed, wanting to comfort her somehow but unsure how. The glanced up as Mokona danced over, laughing, and hid behind them.

"Mokona's hiding. Kurgi is angry."

"What did you do?" Syaoran asked, receiving a glare from Mokona.

"Mokona didn't do anything."

Kurogane appeared suddenly, jumping out from the weeds at the edge of the water and tackling Mokona.

"Gothca, you little cream puff," he laughed. "That's for scaring the fish away."

"Fish?" Syaoran asked while Sukura and Fai laughed at Mokona struggled in Kurogane's arms.

"You were planning to eat while we're here, right?" he replied, chuckling.

Fai came to stand by the group, Mokona happily perched on his head. His gaze wandered up to the sky where the clouds had begun to build. Kurogane following his thoughts, nodded.

"It might be a good idea to find some kind of shelter for the night," he stated. "You guys handle it, I'll take the kid."

"Alright then," Fai agreed, turning to Sakura. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Oh and take the fur ball with you!" Kurogane added, tossing Mokona at him as he walked off with Syaoran.

"Let's take a look around here," Fai suggested, nimbly climbing up the rocks by the side of the waterfall. He reached out, grabbing the princess' arm as she slipped. "Careful. Syaoran would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

She giggled, plucking a dandelion head and lightly blowing on it. "He does get a bit overprotective of me doesn't he?" she asked, watching the seeds float away on the calm breeze.

Fai turned, hiding his smile as he examined the layout of the land. Below them Kurogane was teaching Syaoran how to catch fish with his bare hands, laughing heartily as he missed and fell backwards, soaking himself.

"Ooh, Fai look up ahead there," Sakura suddenly called, pointing to a small crevice between the rocks.

"Wait here and I'll go make sure it's safe," he advised, peeking into the space beyond.

"Be careful," she called as he darted inside.

"Not bad," he said a moment later, poking his head back out. "Come on, I think you'll like it."

He stepped aside, allowing the full effect to hit her as she examined the large space hidden just out of sight behind the falls. The edge of the rocks was set back from the spray that made up one wall of the enclosure and the late afternoon sun that spilled through the pouring water cast rainbows about the room. Near the back a small pool had formed from water dripping down from the high ceiling and dotted around the area, short stalagmites rose between the rock formations.

"It's so beautiful," she gasped, walking towards the ledge and holding her hands out towards the water.

"This should do nicely," Fai agreed, turning as Kurogane called out for them. He ducked out the entrance momentarily, beckoning them inside. "Look what Sakura found for us."

"You found this?" Syaoran asked in awe.

"Don't sound so surprised," Kurogane chuckled. "You really think that knucklehead would do any real work?"

"Aww Kurgerburger, I'm hurt."

"Good," he replied, tossing the fish they'd caught into the small pool. "Get to work on that, will you? You're supposed to be the cook here. Make yourself useful for once."

"Papa Kurgi is hungry," Mokona laughed, ducking behind Sakura as he turned, glowering.

Before long they sat around the small campfire, stomachs full of Fai's wonderful cooking. The sun had long since slipped behind the gathering clouds as night slowly fell. Beyond the veil of water lightning flashed, followed by a low roll of thunder in the distance.

Sakura rose, wandering towards the back of the cave to begin setting up the bed rolls. Syaoran followed behind her, offering assistance. Sighing, Kurogane stood, walking towards the ledge and staring through the wall of rushing water to where lightning streaked across the dark sky.

"Those two have been getting awful close lately," Fai observed, nodding towards Syaoran as he helped Sakura spread her sleeping roll on the ground. "I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. Even with her memories of him gone, she still has him here beside her, creating new ones."

Kurogane glanced over his shoulder at the two, nodding in agreement. "She does seem happier now. Betcha anything it's because of that kid."

"Of course it is. You only have to look at them to see they're meant to be together. He'd do anything for her. Absolutely anything…" He sighed, stretching out his long legs. "I wonder what it must feel like knowing there's someone out there, willing to sacrifice everything for you."

"She doesn't know what he gave up," Kurogane pointed out.

"She probably never will. It'd be too much for her. He knows that and that's why he'll never reveal the truth."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he muttered, turning his back on his as the two slowly walked up.

Thunder rumbled overhead and Sakura ducked into Syaoran's side. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. Kurogane and Fai shared a quick glance, nodding, quickly turning away as Syaoran looked up.

"So how long do you think we should stay here?" he asked softly.

"Mmm, now that's a good question," Fai responded, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back against a rock. "What do you think, Kurgs?"

"I think you need to start using my real name," he growled, lowering his voice as he noticed Sakura's eyes drooping shut. "Are we curtain there isn't a feather here?"

They turned to stare at Mokona who merely shrugged. "Mokona's not sure. There's something powerful here..."

"But is it the feather?" Syaoran asked, carefully repositioning so as not to disturb the princess.

"It's really faint."

"Where is it at?"

"It's really high up," Mokona stated, pointing towards the ceiling of their cave.

"I say we check it out," Syaoran said anxiously.

"Now calm down, kid," Kurogane warned. "We're not gonna set off in a storm to chase down what might not even be the feather."

"Kuro is right," Fai agreed, receiving an odd glance from him. "Let's wait until morning when it's light out and we can go look then."

Syaoran looked slightly disappointed, staring into the flames with such determination. Fai smiled over at him. He really would do anything for that princess of his.

"Mokona is sleepy," Mokona suddenly informed them, bouncing over onto Fai's lap.

"You probably wore yourself out swimming all afternoon," Syaoran replied, looking up.

"I think you're not alone on that, Mokona," Fai agreed, nodding to where Sakura sat dozing in his arms.

"I'll take first watch," Syaoran volunteered, lightly shaking her awake.

"Relax kid," Kurogane said. "I don't think anything's gonna attack us here."

Syaoran nodded, yawning widely as he led Sakura over to her sleeping bag.

Mokona bounced over to where Fai was just starting to curl up beside the fire. "Mokona will sleep with Fai tonight."

"Aww that's very kind of you," he said softly, snuggling down beneath his blanket. "Does Kurgi snore too loud for you?"

"I heard that," Kurogane growled, stretching out on his own bedroll beside them.

~~ooOoo~~


	2. Chapter 2

[I hadn't planned on using this, but I after some thought and some convincing from a friend, I've chosen to put it back in. Who knows? Maybe it'll help add something to the story in the long run.]

Kurogane stared at the dark ceiling of the cave, watching as the firelight danced across it. A shadow passed over the walls and he jerked upright, quickly surveying the cave, hand on his sword. He let out a heavy sigh, spotting the culprit.

Outlined in moonlight, Fai stood perched on the edge of the rock protruding from the cave. His pale skin glistened in the soft glow off the falls, enhancing the soft curves of his sleek body. Slowly he rose onto his toes, leaning forward.

"Why the hell are you naked?" Kurogane nearly shouted, quickly turning to be sure he hadn't woken the others.

Fai smiled, glancing over his shoulder. "It's not like it's a big mystery, Kurgi."

"That's not what I meant," he hissed, walking closer. His eyes swept over his companion, staying a bit too long on his tight buttocks. He shook his head, quickly averting his eyes.

"Just thought I'd take a late night swim," he replied, noting the blood rising in Kurogane's cheeks. "You're welcome to join me. There's nothing quite like a dip in the moonlight to help one sleep."

"And you have to be nude to do that?"

Fai cocked his head, a slender finger touching his chin in thought. "Well no. I suppose not. But we do only have one pair of clothes at the moment and I didn't think you'd enjoy sleeping in damp clothes all night. But I suppose we could always wake Mokona."

Kurogane thought about that for a moment, knowing full well the laughter that would ensue if Mokona knew the two of them were going for a midnight swim. He'd never hear the end of it.

He said nothing, watching as Fai gracefully dove through the sheet of water, splashing into the water below. Sighing, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it by the fire, stepped out of his pants and slowly walked towards the falls, jumping in after him.

~~ooOoo~~

Chapter 2 ~ Plunge into the void

Kurogane yawned, rolling over as voices filled the small enclosure. Syaoran was attempting to relight the extinguished fire, Sakura sitting beside him, preparing the morning meal from leftovers from the night before.

"Oh, good morning, Kurogane," she called as he wandered over. "Did we wake you?"

He smiled down at her. That girl was always so concerned about everyone else. There wasn't a single mean bone in her body.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she informed him as he splashed his face from the freezing pool.

"Fai's a sleepy head!" Mokona giggled.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Syaoran asked, glancing over to where he lay, curled in his sleeping bag, eyebrows scrunched together as he dreamed.

"Nah," Kurogane replied gruffly. "Let's let the idiot sleep."

He smiled into the cup of water Sakura passed him, knowing full well just how worn out Fai was. Their little adventure the night before had lasted longer than he'd expected.

~~ooOoo~~

The sun was already high as Kurogane sat, cleaning the fish Syaoran had caught earlier that morning when Fai rolled over, sitting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared about himself for a moment before slowly rising and stumbling towards the fire.

"Bout time you woke up," Kurogane muttered, tossing a fillet into the water filled basket beside him. He watched as Fai heavily dropped down beside the flames, folding his legs up to himself and propping his head upon his knees.

"There's some food left over from this morning if you want. That stupid fur ball almost ate everything. It'll still be awhile before I finish these up, then you can take over with the cooking."

Fai merely nodded once before returning his head to his knees, blond hair tumbling down over his face. Kurogane cleared his throat before tentatively continuing.

"The kids are down by the water, probably swimming. Who knows where Mokona got to? Little idiot was here a minute ago. But at least it's quieter now..." He paused, staring over at his fair haired companion, waiting. "Alright, what is it? You're never this quiet."

Fai rolled his head in his direction, a smile on his face that didn't reach his sad eyes. "Aww, is Kuro worried about me?"

"Not a chance in hell," he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

They both turned as Sakura and Syaoran walked in, laughing, Mokona perched happily on Syaoran's head as he chatted.

"Oh," Sakura suddenly interrupted him, rushing forward, "Fai, you're awake now."

"Fai was sleepy," Mokona agreed, floating over.

"Yes," he agreed, catching Mokona in his outstretched hands. "I suppose I was. Now, then, what have you three been up to today?"

"We were getting ready to go search for the feather," Syaoran replied. "Do you still sense it, Mokona?"

"Yep yep. It's high up," Mokona answered, bouncing up and down. "At the very top."

Kurogane noted the slight sigh Fai gave as he slowly stood, wrapping his arms around him. He seemed paler today than normal and wondered if their late night swim had anything to do with it. Perhaps he was just tired.

"Well," Sakura insisted, puncturing his thoughts as she grabbing Syaoran's hand and racing towards the mouth of the cave, "let's go!"

The sun ducked behind the clouds as they made their way up the narrow path towards the summit. He glanced behind him as Fai began coughing, but he caught his eye, waving off his questioning glance.

"Ooh, lookie look," Mokona called after a while leaning far over Sakura's shoulders. "We're really high up."

"Careful!" Syaoran warned, pulling Mokona back. "Don't fall."

Sakura clutched at his arm and he protectively wrapped it around her shoulders, urging her on. Fai quickly averted his own eyes from the dizzyingly steep drop. The rush of the falls thundered louder as they struggled up the slippery boulders. The rough path curved sharply away from the falls after a while, taking them through a dense patch of wilderness. Tightly growing trees grew straight up to the sky, intertwining into a vast green tunnel while thick underbrush tugged at their clothes as they walked.

Fai shivered, rubbing his arms to warm them and wishing he'd thought to grab his coat. How were the others not freezing? He sighed, wincing at the dull throbbing in his head.

They walked in silence for some time before the ground suddenly sharply rose and they struggled out onto the summit, staring out onto a wide plain covered in delicate white flowers, swaying in the abrupt gale that had sprung up while they walked. Overhead the clouds were gathering ominously.

"It's beautiful," Sakura sighed, dropping Syaoran's hand as she raced forward with outstretched hands into the fragrant sea, Mokona bouncing on her shoulder. She spun around in a wide circle, laughing, before gracefully dropping to her knees and happily plucking a bloom, holding it to her nose.

"Well, Mokona," Syaoran asked, walking over to them, "can you still sense the princess' feather?"

Mokona thought for a moment, face scrunched in concentration. "Sorta... It's really really faint..."

Kurogane stared up at the clouds as he reached the clearing. Behind him Fai had begun coughing again. Sighing, he removed his canteen of water, tossing it back to him. A second later a metallic thump reached his ears and he turned to see the canteen lying on the ground at Fai's feet.

Fai stared blankly through him, electric blue eyes wide in confusion. Sweat rolled down his unusually pale face as his trembling fingers grasped out, clawing at nothing as his knees buckled under him.

"Hey!" Kurogane shouted lunging forward and catching him as his world sank into darkness.

~~ooOoo~~

Fai's head was pounding and he felt strangely detached from himself. Strong arms were supporting him and every so often something cold dropped onto him. He could hear people talking as if from across a great ocean, but their words were dull and buzzed into nothingness. His eyelids were so terribly heavy as he struggled in vain to open them.

Darkness was pressing down on him again, cold and heavy on his chest. He franticly reached into the darkness, searching for something to cling to as his world swiftly titled, pulling him down. Beneath his numb hands something warm greeted him, softly cushioning his descent.

"Just hang in there," a deep voice whispered to him as unconsciousness washed over him again.

~~ooOoo~~

Sound was the first thing to return, fuzzy at first and slowly becoming clearer. Instantly following was pain. Every inch of his body ached. Something cool lightly touched his forehead and he shivered. Voices echoed around him as his foggy brain attempted to place them.

"He's been unconscious for so long."

The coolness on his forehead was removed momentarily, as something soft brushed against it. With a great effort, his eyes fluttered open, blurrily taking in the concerned faces hovering over him.

"Fai's awake!" Mokona shrieked.

Kurogane's hand was instantly over Mokona's mouth as Fai cringed in pain. "Not so loud, Fur ball," he growled before rounding on Fai. "Moron, why didn't you say something?"

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, her fingers quickly brushing his damp hair from his face. "Oh, Fai, you're burning up!"

He longed to sit up; to tell them he was ok. If only the room would stop spinning. He shut his eyes again, trying to regain control. Overhead rain pounded the rocks.

"Kurogane carried you back here," Sakura explained as his eyes slowly slid back open, trying in vain to focus. "How are you feeling?"

How worried they all looked, standing over him with their faces drawn down in concern. He hated seeing that look, especially when it was because of him. But he felt too horrible to think up a lie to wipe that expression from them.

"Not so great, to be honest," he moaned, finally rising onto his elbows. The edges of his vision shimmered and he struggled for a moment to keep conscious.

Kurogane seemed to notice and gently pushed him back down. "Quit pushing yourself. You're obviously sick."

"Can we get you anything?" Sakura asked, voice hitching in concern.

He shook his head, quickly stopping as pain shot through it. She reached out, gently wiping his soaked bangs from his feverish face. His heart twisted, seeing the tears lurking at the edges of her long lashes.

"Come on, Princess," Syaoran whispered, gently taking her hand and turning to Kurogane. "We'll take care of dinner. Keep an eye on him?"

"Let me know if I can do anything, ok?" Sakura added, getting up.

"Mokona will stay with Fai," Mokona announced, lightly hopping onto his pillow as they left. "Fai is hurting."

"Thank you, little one," he said, managing a weak smile as his eyes closed again. "Kuro?"

"Yeah? What is it?" he demanded from where he sat beside him, then quickly changed his tone. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"No, I'm alright..." he whispered, moaning as the room swiftly tilted. "On second thought..."

He gasped, hands quickly searching for something to steady him. Kurogane's hand was instantly in his, gently squeezing as his world swirled around him, stars popping out before his eyes. He was falling into the dark abyss again.

"Shh," Kurogane comforted, swiping the damp cloth over his fevered brow. "Calm down. It's ok."

He wasn't used to hearing his voice being so soft, most of all to him. He clung with all his might to the steady rhythm of his Kurogane's breathing, trying to slow the panic in his own. Gradually the rushing in his ears faded as the world righted itself again.

"Better now?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. Heaving a deep sigh, he relaxed back into his sleeping bag. Kurogane slowly slid his hand free from Fai's grasp as sleep finally washed over him and gently tucked his heavy coat around him as he shivered again.

"Kurgi's a sweetie," Mokona joked.

"You saw nothing," he warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~

_Snow swirled, caught in the harsh wind that blew across the barren land as Fai ran, long blonde hair trailing out behind him. He turned, glancing over his shoulder at the dark form that rose from the shadows. Something hard collided with him and he stumbled backwards, dazed as he stared for the barrier he couldn't see._

_Behind him the shadow raised a long arm, fingers stretched out towards him. The wind blew fiercer, pushing him back and he struggled against it, terror clutching at his chest. Slowly the creature raised its head, vivid blue eyes staring down at him from behind a mop of matted golden hair. He gasped staring up at a body that was his own, only not._

_Everything was horribly disfigured, rotting away in places and distorted. A smell of burning flesh filled the darkness and he choked, placing a hand to his mouth._

_"You did this to me," the shadow whispered in a rattling voice. It echoed off the invisible walls, steadily growing louder with each turn. "You did this to me."_

_Fai turned every which way, searching for an exit. The smell was overwhelming and he gagged, tears rising to his eyes._

_"Yuui… Yuui.."_

Fai woke with a strangled gasp, drenched in cold sweat as he stared wildly about him, eyes searching for the demon from his dreams. Thunder shook the ground as rain lashed at the mountainside. He shivered under the multitude of blankets piled onto him as he sat, head spinning uncomfortably.

His stomach churned threateningly and he hurriedly shoved them aside; attempting to free himself from the cocoon of covers he'd twisted around himself. He gasped, staggering to his feet. He hadn't gone too far when his vision blurred and he stumbled, slumping against the rocks near the entrance, hand to his pounding head.

Kurogane's head snapped up, rushing over. "Idiot," he scolded, helping him to his feet, "what do you think you're doing?"

He shook his head, unable to answer. He swallowed hard, blinking back the darkness clouding his vision. Kurogane hefted him onto his shoulder, slowly walking him back towards his bed roll.

"Kur-" he gasped, hand quickly covering his mouth as he whirled away from him.

Kurogane was at his side in an instant, ignoring the weak shoves sent his way as he bent over him. "I'm not leaving," he informed him sternly, rubbing his back as he retched. "Go on, get it over with."

When he was certain he'd finished, he gently scooped Fai up in his arms, carrying him back and placing him beside the fire. He paused in the act of draping the blankets back over him, seeing moister at the corners of his pale blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern, bending over him. "What hurts?"

Fai swiped a hand across his damp cheeks as the tears spilled over. Kurogane sighed, getting slowly to his feet. He felt a slight tug at his sleeve and glanced back. Fai laid, arm draped over his eyes where the tears still flowed.

"Please…" he whispered. "Don't leave me…"

His voice was so weak and desperate. He reached out, tenderly taking his hand away from his face to feel his forehead. He was still so hot. He knelt beside him, lightly wiping the damp cloth across his brow as his eyes slid closed again.

"Thank you…"

~~ooOoo~~

Sakura leaned against Syaoran, watching the rain pour down. Her mind kept wandering back to their cave, where Fai lay ill. Against her better judgment she had allowed Syaoran to pull her away for a walk. They hadn't gotten too far before the rain had come back in full gale and he had drawn her into a crevice in the rocks to wait it out.

"You're worrying about him again, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, bringing her back to the present as he gently took her hand.

She hung her head slightly, a blush rising to her cheeks at the contact. He reached over, brushing her damp bangs from her face to stare into her eyes. Her skin tingled under his touch, blood boiling in her veins.

"Syao," she whispered, eyes widening in surprise.

His heart constricted at the nickname. If only she could remember that she had once called him that. A knife turned at the thought. If only she could remember him.

She seemed to notice his distress, squeezing his hand. "What is it?" she whispered, inching closer.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized how close she was now. Even if she couldn't remember him before, there were always new memories. She knew him now, didn't she? And she was still here with him. Wasn't that enough? He took a deep breath, finally spilling all the feelings he'd kept pent up inside for far too long.

"You're always so concerned for everyone around you. I think that's what draws others to you, Princess. Your compassion and grace is such a thing of beauty. No matter what, you always want others to be happy. You care so much. You see the best in everyone." He paused, staring into her eyes. "People just can't help but fall in love with you."

Her face burst into flame as he leaned in towards her, lips lightly touching her forehead. Her heart was beating through her chest. Had he really just confessed to loving her? Her breathing was unsteady as she gazed up at him. Instantly he pulled back, fearful of having crossed the line as he saw silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Princess?"

Abruptly she rose to her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Uncertainly he raised his hands, wrapping them around her, pulling her closer. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long. She tasted of strawberries and tears.

It was some time before they finally broke apart, both flushed with embarrassment but smiling. Thunder rumbled in the distance as she leaned her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes as his arm wrapped around her, pinning her to his side.

~~ooOoo~~

Kurogane glanced up as Syaoran and Sakura slipped back into the cave. His sharp eyes quickly noted the amount of space between them had greatly decreased. He raised a finger to his lips, nodding to where Fai lay curled under a heap of blankets.

"How's he doing?" Syaoran asked when they had come closer, standing around the fire. "Any better?"

Kurogane shook his head, anxiety clearing showing on his face. Mokona, who had been sitting beside him in a fruitless attempt to warm him, wandered over, looking downhearted.

"Fai is shaking again. Mokona isn't sure how to keep him warm."

Sakura tenderly folded Mokona into her arms, head cocked to the side in thought. Syaoran removed his cloak, ready to add it to the growing pile, but paused, seeing how soaked it was from the rain.

"Why don't we try moving to another world?" Sakura asked quietly, staring into the dancing flames. "We might be able to find something to help him there. Or even a doctor."

Syaoran took her hand, sitting down beside her. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked in confusion. "He's only getting worse here."

"We might be in a peaceful world now, but we can't guarantee that it'll be like that in the next world," Kurogane answered, adding another log to the fire and prodding it with a stick. "We may not even land near civilization. Or there might not be any, like here. There's just too much left to chance. At least here we know we're safe."

Sakura looked slightly chest fallen, glancing over as Fai began coughing. Syaoran squeezed her hand, knowing she was worrying again. She met his eyes, smiling, turning away as Kurogane slowly got to his feet, walking over to where Fai was stirring.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He kept his voice low as he bent over him, pushing his sweaty brows from his pallid face.

"Terrible," Fai moaned as he sat, weakly pushing free from the covers and tugging his shirt over his head. "I feel like I'm on fire."

"You're fever must be breaking," Syaoran answered hopefully.

Sakura knelt beside him, holding out a container of water to him. He gladly accepted, draining it and smiling up at her. "I'll go get you some more," she said, darting off to refill it.

He smiled feebly up at her as she returned, hoping to reassure her somewhat. He wiped the sweat from his forehead leaning back against the cool rocks, breathing deeply. How was it possible to be this worn out when all he'd done all day was sleep? His eyes were already sliding shut.

Before long Fai's breathing had become slower, more relaxed as sleep claimed him again. Kurogane rose, draping a blanket over him as he walked past, picking up his sword. Syaoran nodded, getting to his feet and turning to Sakura.

"We shouldn't be gone too long, Princess," he told her, tenderly kissing her on the cheek. "Send Mokona if you need us."

"Be careful," she whispered, watching him as he followed Kurogane from the cave, waving back to her.

Smiling she walked to the edge of the rocks, facing the falls. Her beat was racing again and she could feel her cheeks burning. She could still feel the electricity that had flowed between them and she stifled the giggle that bubbled inside her.

"Syaoran," she whispered, reaching a hand out towards the wall of rushing water.

~~ooOoo~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Sorry this is so long in coming. I've been having a hard time bridging the gap in the story. I know where I want it to go, but getting there is the hard part. It also doesn't help when Madame Muse decides she wants me to work on something else now. New fanfics are in the works as well; look for the first chapters to be up soon. That being said, here we go…]**_

Chapter 4 ~

Kurogane glanced behind him as he walked down the slope to the edge of the pond. Behind him Syaoran had a slight spring to his step, smile plastered on his face.

"_If he was a dog, his tail would be wagging_," he thought with a chuckle.

And no wonder. His relationship with Sakura had been rapidly growing for some time now. It appeared they had taken the next step sometime during their time on this world. Their kiss as he'd left just now proved that.

He peered back again, watching. Syaoran's head appeared to be in the clouds. He allowed his own thoughts to stray, annoyance washing over him as they hurried back to the pallid color of Fai's face as he had left. At least his fever seemed to be fading… for now.

Surely he was finally getting better. He half regretted his choice to come sparring. Part of him wanted to stay as close as possible to Fai. Somewhere along the lines he had become attached to him. He wanted to protect him, but it was more than just that. He wanted to protect the others too, but this was different. Syaoran was capable of protecting himself and the princess as well. Not that the wizard couldn't take care of himself too. He just wasn't sure Fai had found a way to love himself yet.

Their talk on Outo was still painfully fresh in his mind. Would he still throw his life away if given the chance? Or had he finally learned that there were people here, who cared for him; who needed him to live? Kurogane shook his head. Stupid wizard, getting under his skin like that.

He stopped abruptly, twisting around, striking out with his sword. He grinned as Syaoran easily leapt over it, ducking back as he quickly pulled his own out. He rushed at him, kicking out at Kurogane's feet as he went. The kid was getting good at this. He smirked, quickening his pace.

~~ooOoo~~

_"Where am I?"_

_ Darkness pressed in from every angle as Fai turned to stare about him. Pinpricks of light erupted around him and he twisted around. His movements were slow and his breath came in strangled gasps. Bubbles floated around his face as he screamed as if he were submerged in deep water._

_ A strand of long black hair lazily drifted in front of him and he turned eyes wide with fright as Ashura suddenly stood before him, arms outstretched. He gasped, feeling the tightness in his chest as his oxygen decreased. He shook his head, stepping back in terror._

_ "No," Fai panted, clutching at the stitch in his chest. "I..I put you under a spell. You're not really here. You're not here!"_

_ He covered his ears with his hands, gasping for breath. He couldn't breathe. His vision was already becoming blurry._

_ "You're not real! This isn't real! None of this is real!"_

_ His voice broke as he collapsed, hands clutching at his hair, tugging. His shouts turned to screams as he curled into himself._

~~ooOoo~~

A scream rent the stillness and Kurogane turned suddenly, sword still in hand as he stared up towards the cliff. Syaoran was at his side in seconds. They exchanged a quick glance before racing towards the path.

Mokona met them halfway up, zooming into Kurogane's face. "Hurry!" she shrieked. "Something's wrong with Fai!"

As if he couldn't hear it himself. The screams were growing louder as he dashed up the winding trail. He burst into the cave to see Sakura, nearly in tears, bent over Fai. His back arched as he unleashed another blood curdling cry, fingers clutching at the blanket that had gotten tangled around him.

"Hey," Kurogane shouted, shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up. Come on, wake up!"

"I don't know what happened," Sakura was hastily explaining to Syaoran while Kurogane knelt beside him. "He was fine a minute ago. I can't get him to wake up."

"It's ok, Princess."

Kurogane's hand brushed Fai's soaked hair from his face, cursing. "He's burning up!"

Vivid blue eyes shot open as Fai sat bolt upright, panting for breath. He shivered violently, arms clutching his stomach as it churned again. Kurogane's hands were still on his shoulders, face tight in concern. Fai glanced up at him, swallowing hard and took a deep breath, willing himself not to throw up. It wasn't easy.

"You ok?" Kurogane's voice was low, close to his ear.

He took another quavering breath, steadying himself. His head was clearing. Now if his stomach would just calm down.

"I think I need some air," he gasped, struggling to get up and tore at the covers. He rose with some difficulty, clinging to the rocks for support. He felt Kurogane's hand on his shoulder and shrugged him off. He stumbled, rushing towards the exit, barely able to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Fai!" Sakura shrieked, hurrying forward as she saw him sink to his knees near the bushes.

Syaoran caught her arm as she moved to go to him. "Let's give him a few moments to himself," he said softly. "I doubt he'd like company at the moment."

She glared back at him, yanking her arm free and marching over to the fire. He was probably right but it pained her to see her friend this ill and her with no way of helping. She stared hard into the dancing flames, swiping at her cheek were a tear had made its way down.

Behind her she could hear Syaoran and Kurogane whispering and she turned, unsurprised to see their heads bent together as they talked. Her eyes strayed to where Fai was kneeling, body trembling as he heaved. Try as she might, she couldn't pull her gaze from him. She's never seen the mage so weak before and it broke her heart.

"Mokona," she heard herself whispering before she was even certain what she was planning. Mokona was quick to flutter over, allowing her to hold her. "I need you to call Yuuko for me."

Syaoran and Kurogane glanced up at the same time, staring at her. She ignored them, staring at Mokona as she jumped down onto the floor, concentrating. Suddenly the room was filled with a strange purple light as Yuuko smiled down at them.

"Well well, to what do I owe the honor?" she asked.

Sakura took a deep breath, stepping forward. "I need you to grant a wish."

"Is that so? Well every wish comes at a price, you know," she replied, petting Larg as he hopped onto her shoulder. "What is your wish?"

~~ooOoo~~

Fai ran a shaky hand over his mouth, taking a deep breath. He continued to sit there, not really caring that his legs were falling asleep from kneeling for so long. His stomach rolled again and he shut his eyes against the pain. Surely he had to be empty by now.

Once he was certain the nausea had passed, he stood gingerly making his way back to the others. He was grateful to them for allowing him privacy while he'd been like that. He shivered, tugging his coat closer around himself as he reentered the cave, stopping short as Yuuko hovered in the air before them; the black Mokona perched upon her shoulder.

The edges of his vision had begun to cloud over as he walked. His hand reached out, resting on the cool rocks. He paused, blinking to clear the fog from his head. The ground under his feet seemed to tilt sharply and his hand slipped. Cold sweat rolled down his neck and a rushing filled his ears.

"What is your wish?" Yuuko's voice came from across the sea of consciousness as the earth rose to meet him.

_**[Sorry this is so short. I promise to make the next chapter stupidly long to make up for it. And, as always, thank you for reading and any and all comments are welcome.]**_


End file.
